legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger abilities
This is a list of all Ranger Abilities. Precision A ranger that believes in dealing damage and attack enemies from afar. *(Deep Wound): Fires an arrow that causes the enemy to bleed for 5 seconds, dealing 20% weapon damage per second and slowing them for 3 seconds. *(Mirror Strike): Deals 110% weapon damage to the enemy and then 5% weapon damage to any enemies adjacent to them. *(Boltslinger): Requires dual wield. Hits multiple enemies for 75% weapon damage, which then decreases by 25% every volley till 0%. *(Elemental Arrow): Fires an arrow dealing 125% weapon damage which can stun, freeze, or ignite the enemy. *(Infernal Arrow): Requires 2h weapon. Fires an arrow which sets the person ablaze, dealing 125% weapon damage, giving them a harmful blaze, dealing 10% ranged weapon damage to their nearby enemies for 10 seconds. *(Headshot): Deals 150% ranged weapon damage to the enemy, reducing their accuracy by 25% for 10 seconds. Dexterity A ranger that uses supportive tactics that assist the overall output of ability they can demonstrate. *(Reflex Attack): Fires a shot reducing the evasiveness and accuracy of the target by 5% while increasing yours by the same amount. Stacks up to 3 times. *(Entangling Strike): Requires 5 arrows. Fires a special arrow, stunning all enemies within 5 yards in front of you for 5 seconds, dealing 105% weapon damage. *(Venomous Arrow): Requires 5 arrows. Fires a dangerously poisonous arrow that deals 100% weapon damage per second for 5 seconds which also reduces the damage they deal by 10%. *(Bloodshot): Requires 2h weapon, uses 5 arrows. Deals 85% weapon damage, healing you for 20% of the same amount and increasing your attack speed by 5% every second for 2 seconds. *(Boomerang Bolt): Requires dual wield and 10 arrows. Fire two similar arrows that if they miss, they hit the enemy for 175% damage over 100%. *(Sleight of Hand): For 30 seconds, your weapon speed, ability speed and cooldowns are all halved and your movement speed is doubled. Any slow effects against you are also halved. Awareness A ranger that uses crowd control, distraction, and ampleness, to not always deal with the main threat, but to deal with the threats that surround the target. *(Twitch Shot): For 30 seconds, you have a chance of firing an extra, unconsumable arrow that deals 20% weapon damage. The arrow is highly inaccurate. *(Magical Eye): For 20 seconds your attacks deal magical ranged damage instead of whatever damage you already dealed. If using melee, it will be magical melee. *(Knockdown Shot): Fires a shot that knocks the target down. If not, it deals 130-140% weapon damage. *(Firing Frenzy): Uses 10 arrows. Fires a shot that hits all enemies within 25 yards of the selected target, dealing 20% weapon damage over a certain time, to a total of 120% weapon damage. However, this attack is chargeable and can be interrupted. *(Bloodflame Shot): Fires one shot that makes the enemy bleed, allowing you to heal for 30% of the damage dealt to the target. Deals 100% weapon damage. Any enemies near the "bleeding" enemy suffer 10% weapon damage and heal you for 2% of the damage dealt. *(Heaven's Rain): Requires 25 arrows. In one shot, an arrow is shot into the heavens, dealing 550% weapon damage split amongst all enemies within a 10 yard radius. If the damage split goes less than 100%, then 100% weapon damage will be dealt to all enemies. The attack never misses unless the target(s) move out of the area. Category:Abilities